


There's A Voice And A Million Answers

by Ava_Writes_Alot



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War, Fire Emblem: Thracia 776
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Diarmuid's father is left unsaid, Flash Fic, Gen, I love leaving fics on cliffhangers, This is like a 'What if Diarmuid had a different reaction in chapter 20 of Thracia', What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28773639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ava_Writes_Alot/pseuds/Ava_Writes_Alot
Summary: Watch the world begin to die
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	There's A Voice And A Million Answers

From the very first step he took inside Castle Leonster, Diarmuid looked and saw it was in ruins. From the broken down fortresses to some of the crumbled down walls. He looked behind him again; seeing nothing else left of Alster’s forces, he let out a sigh of relief. He was reassured that he and the rest of Seliph’s forces made it in time to save Leif. 

Going through the main hall, he saw Prince Leif and his advisor, Augustus, through the throne room entrance. Leif looked damaged and worn out, his armor was dented in different places, and it looked severely damaged. Just before he made his appearance to Leif, he quickly looked around the area he was in, looking for his sister, Nanna. 

Then, he made his way toward the throne room, and Leif took notice of him, greeting him with a warm smile. “Ah, hello, you’re Lord Seliph’s emissary, correct?” 

Diarmuid nodded and then bowed. “Indeed, I am. So we finally meet Prince Leif! I’m one of Seliph’s trusted soldiers and childhood friend. My name is Diarmuid!"   


“S-so you’re Diarmuid? That would mean…” Leif’s voice was low as he broke eye contact with him. As if he remembered something that had happened. “That would mean you’re the older brother of Nanna…” 

“I am Nanna’s older brother, yes.” He confirmed before he took notice of Leif’s state. A wave of panic went over him, and he realized the reality of what could have happened. So, taking a deep breath and preparing himself for what Leif was about to tell him, he asked. “What happened to her? Where is she? I looked around the castle on my way here, and I couldn’t see her anywhere.” 

Leif struggled to say anything, stumbling on his own words; he knew Diarmuid would be utterly devastated to know what happened. But...he needed to know the truth, so, with a shaky breath, Leif spoke. “Nanna she...she didn’t make it...she met her end during the defending of Leonster.”

Just like that, Diarmuid felt a knife go through his heart. His hopes and dreams shattered in an instant. He was trembling, tears starting to fall quickly as he asked. “H-How could you let this happen? She was entrusted in your care, and yet…” 

“I’m sorry Diarmuid...she just…” Leif was then cut off by Diarmuid’s screaming.

“THAT’S all you have to say?? You’re SORRY?” He interrogated the prince, feeling himself burn with hatred. “Just imagine if you were in this state!! I haven’t seen her in YEARS! Now you took my only hope of seeing her again...” Running out of breath, he tried his best not to lose the ability to stand before covering his face with his hands and just began sobbing. 

Eyes shimmering with tears, Leif stuttered. “I-I...Diarmuid, please-” 

“Shut UP!!” He then shouted. “I can’t do this anymore…let me just say what I came here for. Lord Seliph wanted to tell you Alster will fall in just a few days. You should head there as soon as possible. ” Then, without any other word, Diarmuid dashed out of the damaged castle. 

What was he to do now? 

**Author's Note:**

> I liked the idea of a what-if scene of Diarmuid probably breaking upon learning of Nanna's death. I liked the in-game version but I wanted to write a more...emotional approach. So yeah, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
